


Dark Turns To Light

by narubabie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other tags will be added as the story progresses, Protective Nara Shikarmaru, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narubabie/pseuds/narubabie
Summary: Just one more year and he would finally be free from this wrenched place. But, Naruto quickly learned that his final year of high school would be the hardest, especially when a certain stygian eyed boy comes in and changes everything.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Dark Turns To Light

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i just want everyone to know this is literally my first SasuNaru fanfic ever writing, so i wanted to start off by testing out this little basic and easy plot line. i love this ship with my entire being, and i read sasunaru fics all the time, so i thought i'd attempt to write one myself.
> 
> hopefully it won't be as bad as i'm imagining it. feel free to give me feedback and tell me if you like or not. xx

updates will be coming soon, please bare with me. i do hope you all like my story. stay tuned for the first chapter, coming soon.


End file.
